Emi Ootori
by animefreak112097
Summary: Emi Ootori is the little sister of Eiichi and Eiji. Her father believes she isn't qualified to be an idol. Heartbroken, but determined, she goes to Shinning Saotome.
1. chapter 1

**_For this story, my OC is Eiichi and Eiji's little sister. She has always wanted to join the family business, ever since her older brother debuted with HEAVENS. However, he father, Raging Ootori believes she isn't fit for the job. Feeling caged, she made the decision to go to a different agency. You got it! She went to Shinning Saotome._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Uta no prince sama, nor any song I use in this story. Please review._**

Chapter 1 - Enough is Enough!!

"Why can't I?!" Emi Ootori yelled at her father, "I will work hard, I promise!"

Her father puffed out some smoke before replying to his daughter.

"You aren't ready. Besides you're to young to be an idol," he said.

"Nagi is younger than me dad! He's an idol!" Emi tried to reason.

Raging slammed his hands on the table.

"You don't have any talents that would benefit this company!" He yelled at his daughter.

Those words stabbed her heart bad. All she wanted was to follow her heart, and make her dad proud of her. Her heart shattered that night, and she ran to her room.

 **In her room.**

When she was in her room, she packed all her belongings and exited the building without anyone knowing. She packed her clothes, makeup, and music materials.

 **Outside.**

Emi managed to get a cab and told the driver to go to Shinning Agency. She was scared and nervous on what will happen when she gets there.

 **Arriving.**

Emi took all her bags from the cab and paid him a generous tip. She pulled her belongings to the front door and opened the door. She felt like she was intruding, so stayed quiet as she made her way to Shinning's Office. On the way there, she bumped into Ringo and Ryuya.

"Hello? Who might you be?" Ringo asked.

Emi bowed deeply as she pleaded, "Can you take me to see Shinning Saotome please? I have something to ask him. My name is Emi Ootori."

The two teachers looked at each before telling Emi to follow them.

 **At the Office.**

Emi was nervous as she stood in front of Saotome. The man was silent as he took in the girl's request.

"You want to be an idol for my agency?" He asked.

Emi nodded. Ringo and Ryuya's eyes widened. Was she serious? Why doesn't she just be an idol at her father's agency?

"You see, my father doesn't think I can benefit his agency. He never gave me a chance to show him what I can do. Please. I will work hard. I promise," Emi said bowing down again.

"Shinning?" Ringo said to his boss.

"Ryuya and Ringo, take her to the recording room and we will see what she could do," he said.

Emi smiled and the three of them went to the recording room.

 **At the recording room.**

"Do you have any preference of a song?" Emi asked, "Like, do you want me to sing a song by someone else? Because I written and composed songs of my own if you would like to hear that."

"Huh? You make your own songs?" Ringo asked.

"Why don't you sing one of your songs for us?" Ryuya said.

Emi opened one of her cases and pulled out music sheets and a flash drive. Passing the flash drive to Ryuya, Emi went through her music sheets until she found the one she was going to sing.

"Okay. I will sing track 5," Emi said as she went in the sound proof room.

Ryuya nodded and set the music. Emi placed the headphones on and gave them a nod that she was ready.

 ** _Do you every feel, like a plastic bag? Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again. Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin? Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in. Do you ever feel, already buried deep? Six feet under, but no one could hear a thing. Do you know that there's still a chance for you? Cause there's a spark in you._**

STARISH was walking by when Syo stopped them.

"You guys hear that?" He asked them.

They were silent as they heard singing close by. They followed the music to the recording room and saw Ringo and Ryuya inside. Before they asked who was singing, the saw a girl with long brown hair, purple eyes, and a small mole under her right eye singing.

 ** _You just got to ignite the light. And let it shine. Just own the night. Like the fourth of July. Cause baby your a firework. Come on let your colors burst. Make them go oh, oh, oh. As they shoot across the sky._**

 ** _You don't have to feel, like a waste of space. You're original, cannot be replaced. If you only knew, what the future holds. After a hurricane, comes a rainbow. Maybe the reason why, all the doors are closed. So you could open one that leads you to rhe perfect rode. Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow. And when its time you know._**

 ** _You just got to ignite the light. And let it shine. Just own the night, like the fourth of July. Cause baby you're a firework. Come on let your colors burst. Make them go oh, oh, oh. As they shoot across the sky._**

 ** _Boom, boom, boom. Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon. Its always been inside of you, you, you. And now its time to let it through, oooo._**

 ** _Cause baby you're a firework. Come on let your colors burst. Make them go oh, oh, oh. As they shoot across the sky._**

 ** _Boom, boom, boom. Even brighter than the moon._**

When she finished the song, she turned to see an even bigger audience than what she had before she started. Ringo clapped his hands.

"That was brilliant Emi! Just brilliant," he said to her, "I can't believe you wrote that song."

"Eh! You wrote that song? It's really good," Otoya said.

"Oh! Hello everyone. This is Emi Ootori and she-" Ringo tried saying but was cut off.

"Ootori!!" STARISH yelled.

Emi rubbed the back of her head as she exited the sound proof room.

"Yeah, hi. I know you are enemies with my brother's group, but I mean you no harm. You see my dad doesn't think I am qualified to be an idol. Since he never even gave me a chance to show him what I can do, I asked Shinning Saotome if I can be an idol in his agency," Emi explained as she looked at Ringo and Ryuya, "Do I pass?"

Shinning Saotome appeared and did a weird dance.

"That was a wonderful song, Ms. Ootori. Welcome to the agency," he said before leaving.

Emi's eyes widened and she looked at everyone else in the room giving her a smile. Emi started jumping up and down.

"I did it!!" She yelled happily.

 **Meanwhile, at Raging Entertainment.**

"What do you mean she's gone?" Raging asked his sons.

"All her stuff is gone. We only found this note on her bed," Eiji said passing the note to his father.

Raging crunched up the note and through it in the trash.

"She'll be back," was all he said.

The boys exited their father's office. Eiichi slammed his fist to the wall, as Eiji looked down.

"She's gone. I don't believe it," Eiichi said.

"Maybe she was mad that dad, didn't want her as an idol. She's probably mad at us for not supporting her when dad always denied her requests," Eiji said, "I hope she's alright."


	2. Author's Note

**Sorry, not a chapter. I'm a little stuck on what to do to continue the story. If you have any ideas how to continue the story, please tell me.**

 **For now, I will try to give you guys a better description about Emi Ootori.**

 **Emi Ootori:** has long dark brown hair, and purple eyes. She has a mole under her right eye. She usually wears dark clothes. She would rather wear skorts (skirts with shorts) and long sleeved shirts. She has a slim hour glass figure, and is a few centimeters shorter than Syo.

Ever since her older brother Eiichi debuted with his group HEAVENS, Emi wanted to be part of the family business as an idol.

Her dream is be a star that makes people happy, and to be able to be known workd wide. One place in general, that she is looking at, is the United States. A country filled with equal opportunities.

Emi's father, Raging, doesn't believe his daughter has what it takes to be an idol, and only wants to marry her off to benefit his company. She doesn't know about the idea of an arrange marriage until her brother Eiji tells her later in the story.

So far I haven't decided if I want Emi to have a love interest. If you guys want Emi to have a love interest, please ket me know on who.

There's also a possibility of having more OCs in this story. I will let you if I come to that conclusion yet.

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

Emi was called to Shinning's Office. When she got there, Ringo and Ryuya were there, they told that her debut was going to be on the same night as the Utapri Awards.

"I managed to allow you to perform after the results," Shinning told her, "The Utapri Awards are in two weeks. Best prepare now. Gooood luuuuuuck!"

Emi started to get worried. She never performed in front of a huge audience before. Ringo snapped her out of thoughts as he held her hands.

"Emi, won't you let me make something for you to wear? I promise you, it will be beautiful. Please," he told her.

Emi nodded her head. At least she didn't have to worry about what to wear for her debut. She was really thankful. Ringo took her to his room, where he measured her in order to make the outfit.

When that was done, Emi left to start looking through her songs to see what was the best to perform with. She found one and changed into her practice outfit. Which was a black long-sleeved turtle neck, and black shorts with her dance shoes. She walked to one of the practice rooms as she fixed her hair in a high ponytail before she began to practice the song. Later that day, Quartet Night was heading to their photo shoot when they saw Emi practicing. Reiji was the first one to enter the room. Emi hadn't seen them yet. As she did a turn, Emi jumped a bit as she lost her balance and the floor.

"You okay?!" Reiji said helping her up.

Emi nodded and looked at the four boys in the room.

"Uh, who are you guys?" She asked.

"We are Quartet Night. I'm Kotobuki Reiji. That's Kurosaki Ranmaru, Mikaze Ai, and Camus," Reiji introduced the group, "And who might you be?"

"Emi Ootori," she replied.

"Emi Ootori. Daughter of Raging Ootori. Brothers Eiichi and Eiji Ootori. She is the fraternal twin to Eiji," Ai began to say.

"What are you doing here then? Shouldn't you be at your daddy's agency?" Ranmaru said.

"My father doesn't think I'm qualified for the job. He never gave me a chance to show him my talents, so I came here hoping Shinning Saotome would be more reasonable. He gave me a chance and now I am part of your agency. My debut is after the Utapri Awards, so I'm starting to practice," Emi explained to the four seniors.

"Well, good luck. We have to get going. See you around Emi-chan," Reiji said as he and the rest of Quartet Night left the room.

Emi decided it was time for a break and sat down by the piano. She pulled out her phone and checked her messages. It appeared her brothers have tried to be in contact with her for the past few weeks. She decided to call her twin to let him know she was alright.

"Emi?! Where are you?" Was the first thing Eiji said.

"I'm at Shinning Saotome's agency," she replied.

"...Why are you there?" Eiji asked.

"I needed to get out, Eiji. Dad was never going to let me follow my dream, if I stayed. I came here and Shinning already booked me my debut," Emi said.

"Really? When is it? I promise to go see you," her twin said.

"It's right after the Utapri Awards," Emi replied.

"Oh, wow. Does Eiichi know?" Eiji asked.

"No. I barely had the courage to call you. You think I would be able to talk to him right now?" Emi said.

Eiji sighed. "At least let me tell him you are alright, and that you will see him soon. I won't let him or dad know where you are at," he said.

Emi smiled. "Okay...well I have to get back to practicing. Bye Eiji. I miss so much," she said.

"Bye butterfly," Eiji said calling her by her nickname.

Emi hanged up her phone and stared at her phone for a bit. She placed her phone the piano and got up to start practicing again when Natsuki and Syo entered the room. Natsuki was holding a basket of cookies he made and was trying to offer some to Emi. Syo was trying to hold onto his arm to make him stop, shouting how the cookies would kill her. Confused and not wanting to be rude, Emi made the brave decision to eat a cookie.

The cookie tasted horrible, but she wasn't going to say that. So, she told Natsuki that it was good and that she couldn't eat anymore because she hadn't eaten lunch yet. Natsuki smiled and thanked her for liking the cookies. Syo on the other hand was giving Emi a worried look. It was about a minute that Emi's stomach began to hurt and that she could feel her throat closing.

"What was inside the cookies?" She asked gasping for air.

Natsuki repeated the ingredients he placed inside the cookies. Once he said the word, nuts, Emi began topic even more. Syo caught her before she fell on the ground and asked her what was wrong.

"I'm allergic to nuts," she told them.

Syo quickly lifted Emi, princess style, and began t run out the door.

"Natsuki! Call 119!" Syo yelled over his shoulder to Natsuki.

Natsuki began to call for help, as Syo carried Emi to a couch in the living room. The rest of STARISH entered the room and once they saw Emi, they asked what happened.

"She ate one of Natsuki's cookies," Syo replied, "What she didn't know was that Natsuki put nuts in the cookies. Emi just told us she is allergic to nuts."

Masato was by Syo's side and said, "Turn her to her side. We have to get her to throw up the nuts."

Syo turned Emi on her side and Masato placed his fingers in her mouth. Emi began to throw up, and cry.

"Almost done. You can do it Emi," Masato said to her.

Emi finished throwing up and the paramedics came in the building. They took Emi to the hospital, and STARISH called Ringo and Ryuya what happened. They all went to the hospital to check on Emi.

 **At the Hospital.**

The doctor told them that whatever they did helped give them more time to help Emi. The doctor also recommended that they tell her family about her allergic reaction. They were unsure, but Emi was awake and told the doctor that it was okay. The doctor left and STARISH surrounded the hospital bed.

"Thank you for helping me," Emi told Masato and Syo.

"I'm sorry Emi-chan. If I had known that you were allergic to nuts, I wouldn't have given you cookies," Natsuki said.

Ringo and Ryuya entered the hospital room.

"Glad to see you're okay," Ryuya said.

"Emi-chan, how are you feeling?" Ringo said.

"Tired but I am okay," Emi said.

Ringo smiled and took out his sketch book.

"I came up with a few ideas for your debut outfit. Want to see?" Ringo said.

Emi smiled at his child like behavior and nodded. Ringo opened the sketch book and gave it to her. As she looked at the sketches, Emi was amazed at how detailed they were.

"You barely heard of my debut coming up, and you already came up with three outfit designs? You are amazing," Emi said.

"I have a hard time deciding which is better. Do you have an idea of a theme maybe. That might help choose an outfit," Ringo said.

"Well, I was thinking maybe a butterfly, but with black as the main color," Emi said.

Ringo was rubbing his chin in thought. He looked through his designs, until he thought of an idea.

"Why don't you tell me what you like about each design and I will combine those ideas," Ringo said.

Emi nodded and began to tell Ringo all the things she liked about the outfits. Ringo left with Ryuya with a smile on his face, leaving STARISH with Emi. They stayed with her for a bit, talking about hobbies. It was then, that STARISH found out that Emi loves musicals, and acting. Her favorite being the American Musical _Wicked_. Luckily, Emi was able to go back with them to the dorms, and headed for the practice room. STARISH wanted Emi to rest for the rest of the day, but Emi insisted on practicing. STAIRS followed her to the practice room, where they saw Nanami hearing her song.

"Nanami!" Otoya said.

"Hello," Nanami replied. She then saw Emi and bowed. "I'm sorry for listening without permission. I think this is a beautiful song," she said.

Emi smiled and said to her, "It's alright."

Emi shooed Nanami and STARISH out of the room. She wanted her debut to be a surprise performance.


	4. chapter 3

**_Of course animegirl14891. Just give me the information of your OC, and let me know how you want your character to be introduced. I will add your OC to my_** **_story._**

Chapter 3 - Camping Trip with STARISH and Quartet Night

Emi was invited to go on a small vacation with STARISH and Quartet Night. She packed all of her necessities, and music sheets. She had a feeling she was going to receive many ideas for new songs.

On the bus, she sat in the very back away from everyone else. She opened her laptop, place headphones on, and began to finish her composition of her debut song. She didn't realize that Otoya was calling for her. He went up to her and sat down beside her. Otoya peaked at what she was doing, and was reading the lyrics. It took a total of 45 seconds for Emi to notice him peaking at her work.

"Otoya, can I help you?" She said to him.

"Oh, I was calling your name for a while. Since you didn't hear me, I sat down next to you. You were so focus, I just had to see what you were doing," he honestly told her.

"Sorry," she said, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Would you like to hang out with us when we get there?" He asked her.

"Sure," she said.

Arriving at the site, Emi had fun with STARISH as Nanami continued to compose her music.

 **Time Skip**

Right after STARISH sang Maji 2000% Love, there was s surprised interview. When a picture of HEAVENS appeared, Emi hid behind Ren. This wasn't good.

 _"If Eiichi sees me, he will make me come back home,"_ she thought.

"Here they are, it's HEAVENS!" The host yelled.

HEAVENS slowly walked down the stairs, smiling at the crowd. Emi could see that her brother's smile didn't reach his eyes.

"HEAVENS, congratulations on your nomination in the Utapri Awards," the host said.

Eiichi grabbed the microphone from the host.

"I'm Eiichi Ootori. This nomination is truly upsetting. Is there anything else to say? No, of course not," he said tossing the mic. back to the host.

"W-what do you mean by that?" The host asked.

"It's unthinkable to compare us to someone else. Isn't that right _angels_?" Ouch said to the audience.

As the audience roared with happiness, Kira was called. Nagi nagged him a bit to say something...so he did.

"I'm Kira Sumeragi," he said and the crowd went wild.

"I'm HEAVENS', cosmically cute idol, Nagi Mikado," Nagi introduced himself, "We'll be taking the Utapri Award."

"It's no wonder they're expected to win the Utapri Awards. HEAVENS' presence is overwhelming," the host said which made Emi scoff, "Lets see the second group STARISH."

Ringo and Ryuya appeared. Ringo announcing STARISH, while Ryuya held the camera.

Then, Shinning Saotome appeared in a dramatic entrance. He introduced Cecil as a member of STARISH. Then came the extra treat to the audience watching.

"I am here to present you all with another performer, from my agency, who will make her debut at the Utapri Awards. She's talented. She's beautiful. It's Emi Ootori! Shinning said.

Emi gasped seeing a picture of herself of her smiling on tv. Eiichi stepped back a bit, seeing his sister's face on the screen. How could his sister do this to him. Emi knew she couldn't hide anymore so she stepped away from Ren and stood between him and Tokiya. She could see the confused/disapproval of her brother's face. Tokiya placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What a surprise! Eiichi Ootori's sister is part of Shinning's agency!" The host said.

Then, her father appeared.

"So this is where you were hiding," Her father said, "Well no matter. Emi, you will end this now and return to Raging Entertainment. You will not debut as an idol."

"No," was all she said.

"Emi Ootori, you will do as you're told," he tried again.

"Sorry father, but my decision is final. I am not coming back, and I will make my debut," Emi said.

The two presidents made the deal that whatever group loses gets disbanded. Mr. Ootori also added Emi in the deal. If HEAVENS won, she is forced to leave Shinning's agency.

 **Back at the Master Dorms.**

Emi quickly ran to the nearest practice rooms and began to set up her equipment to start practicing. STARISH had followed her and they could see the stress on her face.

"Will you be okay, Emi?" Otoya asked.

Emi paused before turning her head to the group of boys.

"I'm not going back," she said.

Emi turned away from STARISH, and asked them to leave. They did after a few minutes. However, they stayed by the door seeing her pull a chair in the middle of the room and sat down, resting her arms on the back.

 **(Fight Song, Rachel Platten)**

After the song, Emi cried on the chair. Otoya was about to go in to comfort her, but Tokiya stopped him.

"Let her be by herself for now, we have work to do also. The Utapri Awards," Tokiya said.

STARISH left and began to practice. Little did they know, Nanami was also having a hard time. With all the pressure for keeping STARISH together and Emi to stay at the company, Nanami was having a hard time focusing and lost the most important thing she wanted to give the fans. STARISH then had the idea to attend the firework festival to cheer the two up. Tokiya was in charge of Nanami, while Otoya was in charge of Emi.

Tokiya managed to meet up with Nanami, and they started their time together. Otoya on the other hand was still trying to get Emi to stop practicing.

"Emi please! You have to stop practicing! You're going to hurt yourself!" Otoya said holding her from behind.

"I have to keep practicing! I won't go back to that company!" Emi yelled as she was struggling in his arms.

"It's just for tonight! Please! Go to the firework festival with me!" He yelled.

Emi stopped trying to get out of his grip.

"Festival?" She asked.

Otoya nodded his head.

"I...guess I could take a break," Emi said, "I haven't been to a festival in a long time."

Otoya smiled and they left the dorms. They had some fun in the festival and they ended up meeting Tokiya and Nanami on the way to meet the others.

The fireworks were beautiful, STARISH's song was beautiful. Emi and Nanami were happy. As they were heading back to the dorms, Otoya stopped Emi.

"What is it?" Emi said.

Otoya opened his hand in front of her and she saw a purple butterfly hair piece.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"It's for you," Otoya said making her look at him, "Just...uh...I thought about you when I saw this and I got it for you."

Emi looked at him, with a smile before turning around.

"Can you put it on me?" She asked.

Otoya gently placed the hair piece on her. When he finished she turned to him and said, "So...How does it look?"

"Really pretty," he honestly said.

The two smiled at each other before running to catch up to the group.


	5. chapter 4

It was the night before the Utapri Awards, and Emi was doing one last practice. Quartet Knight, Ai Mikaze and Reiji Kotobuki were watching her from the door.

"She seems to be fine. Lets go check on the others," Reiji said.

The rest of Quartet Knight was already at the door to see STARISH's rehearsal. They watched as Syo showed Cecil how to dance.

"Well, it looks like they don't need are help either," Reiji said.

 **Late at Night.**

Emi was in her room staring at the ceiling. Her mind was filled with thoughts for tomorrow.

"Everything will be alright, Emi. You can do this. STARISH will win tomorrow," she thought before falling asleep.

 **Day of Utapri Awards.**

Ringo pulled Emi aside as she was heading for some breakfast.

"What is it Ringo-san?" Emi said.

Ringo showed Emi her dress. Emi was in awe.

"It's really pretty. Thank you," Emi said before hugging him.

"You're welcome," Ringo replied, "Now go eat breakfast and relax. It's your big day tonight."

Emi smiled and thanked him once more. She was in the kitchen fixing herself food when STARISH came in the kitchen.

"Hey guys. I'm making breakfast right now. Want some?" Emi asked.

"Yes, thank you Emi-chan!" Natsuki said.

Masato and Ren were next to her.

"Can't let a pretty girl like you do all the work," Ren told her.

Masato smiled at her and said, "There's a lot of us. So, this will be quicker."

Emi and the two boys finished making breakfast and served the rest of the group, then serving themselves. Once they finished, they headed to the Utapri destination. Emi followed Nanami to check on the staff for sound checking. As they were walking back, Emi groaned. HEAVENS was walking down the stairs. Emi had heard what her brother did to Nanami, so she stood in front of her.

"Meeting you two must be fate, good," Eiichi said walking closer to them.

"How does it feel to wait for the disbanding of STARISH?" Nagi asked, "After all we are going to win. Isn't that right Kira?"

"Yeah," Kira said.

"And you two will join our company, good," Eiichi said.

"Please move," Nanami said from behind Emi.

"I like the face you're making, good," Eiichi said as he tried to get closer to Nanami.

Emi pushed her brother away.

"She said make way," Emi said.

Eiichi smiled at his little sister before grabbing her shoulder.

"You, little sister, will come back to Raging Entertainment. Your place is with your family," Eiichi said.

"To a family who doesn't support me? No thanks. It's sad really. Eiji is the only one in our family who supports my dreams in becoming an idol. I would always wonder why you never did. But, it doesn't matter now. I have a new family, that will beat HEAVENS. They as well as Nanami are my true family now. So move out of our way," Emi said.

Eiichi got really angry and unconsciously slapped Emi. Eiichi was shocked. He didn't mean to do that. Nagi and Kira were surprised as well. Before Eiichi could apologize, however, Ranmaru appeared. As HEAVENS left, Eiichi told them that they were going to show them an amazing dream. Nanami turned to Emi and asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine," Emi's voice cracked. She too was shocked that her big brother slapped her. He never did that before.

They thanked Ranmaru before leaving. Emi went to see STARISH, as Nanami went to sit next to Tomo-chan in the audience. When Emi entered the room, Syo was the first to notice her swollen cheek.

"Emi! What happened? Are you alright?" Syo asked making the rest of STARISH look her way.

Emi softly touched her cheek.

"I bumped into something. It's not that bad. I just need to cover it up with make up," Emi said.

Masato walked up to her and examined her cheek.

"I'm fine. I can still sing," she told the group.

The look they gave her made her realize that they knew something was up. Sighing to that thought, Emi sat down facing the little television.

"I'll tell you guys after my performance. Not now," Emi said.

STAIRSH stayed silent as HEAVENS did their performance. Emi had to look away from the screen. They were better than before, she'll give them that. Nanami came in the dressing room, wishing them good luck and supporting them. Soon HEAVENS appeared in STARISH's dressing room. Emi stood up as they entered.

"You guys look so gloomy," Nagi said.

"It doesn't matter. We won. Come on," Eiichi said as he pulled Nanami towards him.

Syo was the first to react and slapped his hand away. Emi was next and stepped in between STARISH and HEAVENS. Emi starred at her brother. Eiichi glanced at her swollen cheek and decided it was time to leave the room.

"Hahaha! I love those faces. Good luck STARISH." Eiichi said.

HEAVENS left the room, and Ringo and Tomo-chan entered the room.

"Emi! We have to get you ready!" Too-chan said.

"Ah! What happen to your face?" Ringo asked, "Never mind. We'll fix that. Just come on."

Emi left the room after giving each member a hug. Ringo and Tomo-chan took her to another dressing room, and helped her with getting ready. Tomo-chan was doing her hair, while Ringo was fixing her makeup. When that was done, Tomo-chan helped her in her dress. Looking at herself in the mirror, Emi couldn't believe how she looked like. Ringo and Tomo-chan high five each other and told Emi how beautiful she looked.

"You're ready," Ringo said.

Emi shook her head.

"No, something is missing," Emi said searching through her bag. "Found it," she said pulling out the butterfly hair piece Otoya gave her.

Emi gave it to Tomo-chan who placed it in her hair.

"Now I'm ready," Emi said smiling to herself.

Tomo-chan and Ringo told Emi to follow them to watch STARISH perform from backstage. It was a breath taking performance, and in the end STARISH won. Ringo pushed Emi to her position behind the screen, and gave her one last smile.

"Relax and have fun. It's your time to shine," he told her.

Emi took a deep breath.

"Now ladies and gentleman. Before we end the night, we have one more performance. May I have both HEAVENS and STARISH leave the stage." The two groups did as they're told. "Now, I present Emi Ootori. Debuting with her song, _Shine_."

This screen moved and Emi walked forward towards the spotlight. STARISH and HEAVENS were in awe. Emi was wearing a long dress that transitioned from purple to black, with a butterfly on her hip. A screen came down as she sang and butterfly wings appeared behind her.

 **(Defying Gravity - Rachel Solo)**

When she finished the whole audience was quiet before standing up and applauding. Emi took everything in, and smiled as she bowed.

STARISH ran back on stage and all grouped hugged her. Emi was laughing with them, until she looked back at her big brother. She walked up to him, and gave him a tight hug.

Eiichi hugged her back, and whispered in her ear.

"That was a soul shaking performance, _'Angel',_ " he said.

"Thank you," Emi replied.

She released her hug and turned to walk back to her friends, who decided to sing one more song.

 **(Magi 1000% Love)**

 **After the Utapri Awards.**

Emi has been getting offers in modeling and voice acting. Right now, she stood in front of the camera. For the photo shoot, Emi was wearing dark blue jeans, black boots, a white halter top, and a long black cardigan that stopped at her knees. Emi was advertising a perfume bottle.

When she finished, she began to head back to the dorms. She entered the limo, as her phones began to ring...

 **Back at the Master Course Dorms.**

Emi went to Shinning's Office. He introduced her new job, that was an interview with her father. Emi had many doubts about the interview, but agreed anyway. At the interview, her father had publicly humiliated her into why he still believes she doesn't have what it takes to be an idol. Her father even had the galls to say that she was better off marrying a son of one of their supporting companies. Emi was heartbroken, but stood her ground. She made sure not to show emotion. It was only until she exited the building, when it was over, that she began to feel tears weal up in her eyes. She ran to the nearest park, and called her American friend.

"Hello," her friends voice spoke.

"Becca, I'm so frustrated. Why can't I have a dad that supports me? He supports my brothers," Emi said whipping her tears, "He's such a monster."

"I'm not sure what to say to you Emi. I guess just surround yourself with people who do support you. I like me," Rebecca Honey, Emi's friend said.

"Yeah," Emi said, "I miss you so much. I wish you were here."

"Turn around," Rebecca said confusing Emi.

Emi turned around and saw her friend right on the other side of the park. Rebecca Honey, stood with her brown shoulder-length hair flowing in the wind. Her honey brown eyes shinning behind her black glasses. Emi smiled as she ran up to her friend and hugged her.

"Omg! You're here! You're really here!" Emi squealed.

"I am. I really am!" Rebecca said.


End file.
